


Muse of Inspiration

by songofgallifrey



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, but fluffy time with narvin and leela because frankly they deserve it, nsfw though not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/songofgallifrey
Summary: Narvin has never seen Leela naked before until he comes home one morning after a late shift. Takes place before Gallifrey; Time War boxset and after Gallifrey Intervention of Earth. For Alyona11. NSFW.





	Muse of Inspiration

Happy Birthday Alyona11! 

 

-

To say in the least, Narvin was  _exhausted._

The fact he even managed to find his way back to his apartment without falling asleep standing up amazed him. Although Time-Lord's rarely slept, they took the occasional naps every few years and Narvin seriously needed a nap. 

Tensions were rising with Time War just on the horizon and part of Narvin was glad he was no longer Coordinator of the CIA. He would always miss working as Coordinator, he had taken over it after Vansell and part of him wondered how Romana would handle the CIA during the War. Especially with her current interest in running for president again after Lavia had just been assassinated and was currently recovering and Narvin knew this couldn’t be a good sign.  

Not after Braxiatel made sure she lost against Matthias even if it was to only protect her for all the wrong reasons.  

He slumps against the door for a moment, closing his eyes and exhales, pinching the bridge of his nose to calm himself, to relax his mind. 

What he needed was some strong coffee and then a good, long nap. The last time he was sleep deprived, Pandora tried to possess him and Narvin learnt to never let himself be sleep deprived again. Though he was always thankful Braxiatel saved his neck even if the two never spoke of the incident again. But Braxiatel had earned a hint of respect in Narvin’s books that day. Not that he would ever tell Brax that, he would never hear the end of it.

It took effort, but he pulled himself away from the door, taking his shoes off and placing them on the shoe rack and he even picked up Leela’s discarded boots where one lay next to the couch and another right at the other end of the room near the balcony door before placing them next to his. 

“Leela?” He called. It was dawn and the sun in the south was just beginning to rise, making the mountain tops in the distance glow and making the silver leaves on the trees seem like they were on fire. 

“I’m in the kitchen,” Leela’s replied, and he trudged towards the kitchen. 

“Morning-” He stops dead in the doorway, hand on the metal of the door, blinking once, then twice before he finally managed to just stand there and stare. 

Leela was standing stark naked in the kitchen as she was making breakfast. 

Narvin had never seen anyone naked before. He was used to Leela wearing such little clothes but he cared about Leela that the fact no longer bothered him but this... They had been living together in the apartment for nearly over a year now. Ever since Leela joined the CIA and although they shared a bed together, Leela had never been undressed before in his presence. 

But Rassilon, she was  _beautiful._  

He watched her as she moved, her curly, red hair bouncing up and down slightly and her chest moved in a hypnotic rhythm as she breathed. He always admired her strength but he couldn’t help but watch those strong muscles in her triceps and thighs move and the way her scars seem to stand out more, some will never heal but she was a Warrior and Warriors always bore their battles. Rassilon, her back! He tilted his head, letting his eyes trail across her body. 

“You are staring,” Leela cuts across his thoughts and he blinks, looking up at her to meet her eyes. “It is rude to stare.” 

“I apologies Leela,” Narvin apologizes as he walks towards her, taking a seat. “I was just admiring your...” He clears his throat. “Beauty.” 

Leela threw her head back slightly and laughed. “You do not strike me as the kind of Time-Lord to stand and admire beauty Narvin.” 

That sound. Her laughter rang through his ears but he oh, he could listen to the sound of her laughter on a continuous run and he would never get bored of it.  

“I am a Patrex,” Narvin says wryly. “We are known for our creative side.” 

“Patrexes often lack the talent for art,” Leela counters with a smirk and she sips her own drink before pushing Narvin his own cup forward. “The art I have seen from them is all done by machines. They are afraid to get their hands dirty and yet, they claim to be the master of the art!” She snorted. “I have yet to see you create any piece of art in all the years I have known you, Narvin.” 

His cheeks turn red as he blows on his cup of coffee to keep it cool. “I-well, I have not done any art. I’ve not had the inspiration for it.” 

Leela puts her cup of coffee down, leaning across the counter and Narvin tries not to stare at the way her breasts curved as she leaned on the counter-top. “I think I have an idea for that,” 

He gulped. “And what idea do you propose?” 

She gave him a slow, wicked grin. There was mischief in her eyes and she was now practically on the table, her fingers taking control of Narvin’s chin. “Why don’t I be your muse of inspiration?" 

“M-Muse?” He says in a slightly high-pitched voice and he was slightly embarrassed by the fact his nerves were coming to the surface. “I have not painted in centuries.”

“Then why don’t you start now?” She grins and she sits up, her face so close to his he could feel her warm breath on his face. “Let me be your canvas for once.”

He should refuse. He should politely decline and explain to her that he was simply too tired to stay up and paint on her skin but he felt himself drawn to her. Felt the urge to pick up his paints and brushes that he has kept locked away in the safe for so long and the tiredness inside him seemed to have evaporated completely, a new desire burning through him.

“Meet me on the couch in five microspans,” Narvin says huskily and he smirks, standing up as he heads towards his safe where he kept his painting equipment and as he did so, he could hear Leela laugh once more.

Oh, he was going to enjoy every nanosecond of painting her. To explore her body and paint her with all the different kind of colours that would match her eyes. 

But Leela was right about one thing and little did she know how true it was.

Leela was the muse of his inspiration. She inspired him daily with her kindness to those in need, her strength to speak out against injustice, her intelligence that was so vastly indifferent to Time-Lord's and her courage.

Her soul was beauty and the fire in her heart would never dwell.

She would always be his inspiration.

Always.


End file.
